Consumer Electronic (CE) devices have evolved to powerful mobile devices, capable of processing rich interactive multimedia content. Most mobile devices are currently shipped with standard Wireless LAN (WLAN) interfaces, like 802.11 WiFi. Powerful, WLAN-enabled, mobile devices provide access to rich interactive internet content, thereby enabling many new uses and applications for such devices.
Solutions that utilize mobile devices in retail settings have traditionally been limited to basic, low bandwidth applications, and accordingly have not been very successful at integrating the different capabilities of a smart phone. One popular approach includes sending offers and coupons via SMS, as text, or including short URLs, to registered consumer's mobile phones. Upon receiving such an SMS the consumer can click on the URL to view details via the device's browser. The quality of a loaded page depends on several factors, including the subscribed data plan, or the available coverage at that specific location.
Commercial locations like ‘big box’ retail stores, malls, and event venues are typically not equipped with ubiquitous WLAN networks, and hence often miss out on the opportunity to interact with consumers via rich content at the point of decision, in the same way online retailers do. Some commercial locations offer kiosks which can be used to provide rich access to product information. However, there are several shortcomings with this approach, including the need to deploy multiple kiosks at strategic locations in a store or at a venue, as well as the requirement for consumers to walk over to a kiosk, line up, and limit their visit to allow others a chance who may be waiting for their turn.
Retail payment applications are often accomplished via contact-based or contactless device-to-POS interactions (e.g., RFID, or NFC), typically avoiding any form of WAN-based internet access as part of the solution, in order to avoid connectivity issues at the point of sale where time is critical.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that allows consumers to interact with rich localized product content at the point of decision via standard WiFi enabled mobile devices using web browsers.